El Fantasma de Konoha
by Ryuu-Sannin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto obtuviera un poder antiguo que va más allá de la comprensión del ser humano? ¿Qué cambios habrán en la historia del Mundo Shinobi cuando el Fantasma regrese a este mundo?, a esas preguntas solo Naruto y sus chicas tienen las repuestas... NarutoxMiniHarem... Crossover con God of War...
1. Chapter 1

# . #  
Hola lectores amigos, aquí de nuevo con una historia totalmente diferente a las que siempre he escrito, el porqué, bueno creo que se darán cuenta a como vaya avanzando el fic, sin más que decir iniciemos esto jeje nos leemos abajo...

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo único mío son las creaciones originales...

Prólogo ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Hoy era un día muy especial por algunos ninjas y uno que otro civil que esperaban con ansias la llegada del legendario Sannin Jiraiya del Monte Myōbokuzan y su alumno y ahijado Uzumaki Naruto, hacía ya 3 años que habían emprendido un viaje de entrenamiento para pulir y enseñarle nuevas habilidades al rubio de ojos azules.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando el peliblanco Sannin hizo acto de aparición por la entrada norte de la aldea con su típica ropa, un pergamino en su espalda al igual que su mochila de viaje, su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo y se podría jurar que también terror en sus ojos, con paso lento llegó al puesto de vigías donde un par de Chūnin muy conocidos por siempre quedarse dormidos mientras hacen guardia estaban roncando a pierna suelta en sus sillas, Jiraiya tuvo una gota en su nuca al ver a ese par y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se preguntaba en como diablos la aldea no había sido atacada teniendo a esos 2 de guardas.

"¡Despierten de una maldita vez!" exclamó el peliblanco con fuerza sacando de sus sueños a Izumo y Kotetsu que saltaron de sus sillas hasta caer de trasero, para posteriormente abrazarse por el miedo al ver esa aura intimidante del Sannin y pedir disculpas como locos por su poca madurez, "Ya ya tranquilos, por esta vez se salvan pero la próxima traeré a Tsunade para que ella misma los despierte de acuerdo" dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida al ver la cara completamente blanca de ambos ninjas al oír el nombre de su líder "Ha-hai Jiraiya-sama no volverá a ocurrir" dijo el pálido Izumo mientras su compañero asentía frenéticamente.

"Bien entonces supongo que puedo pasar" dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa "Claro Jiraiya-sama pase y bienvenido de vuelta a la aldea" contestó Kotetsu con una sonrisa aunque su amigo estaba extrañado por algo o más bien por alguien que no había llegado con el ninja de los sapos.

"Disculpe Jiraiya-sama, pero ¿no se suponía que Naruto vendría con usted?" preguntó un dudoso Izumo captando la atención de ambos ninjas "Es cierto, Naruto estaba con usted, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Acaso algo malo le pasó?" preguntó muy interesado el otro Chūnin al ver la sonrisa forzada de Jiraiya.

"(No les puedo decir la verdad, Naruto bastardo si Tsunade me mata será tu culpa)" lloró en su interior Jiraiya al imaginarse lo que le haría su compañera cuando se enterara, "Él, él está bien, sólo se quedó haciendo el último entrenamiento que le enseñé, con suerte llegara mañana, (aunque conociendo lo que es llegará dentro de 3 días)" dijo y pensó Jiraiya manteniendo esa sonrisa que se veía más falsa que aquella promoción de sake en aquel bar de mala muerte, al final salió estafado y casi castrado del lugar.

Así con el asunto terminado el Sannin se encaminó a la Torre Hokage donde la líder estaba firmando el maldito papeleo que juraba cada vez se hacía más y más cada segundo; el Sannin caminaba por la avenida principal con calma, es más uno podría jurar que caminaba demasiado lento como si no quisiera llegar a su destino, y no podrían estar del todo equivocados, ya que Jiraiya tenía fobia de llegar a la torre y enfrentarse a su compañera temperamental que estaba muy seguro cuando se enterara de la verdad lo iba a mandar a Iwa de una mega patada por permitir eso, aunque tampoco podía culparlo, ya Naruto estaba lo suficientemente grande para darse cuenta de lo que hacía con su vida personal.

"Jiraiya-sama ha vuelto" dijo cierta pelirosa acercándose al Sannin que tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos sobre el ojiazul que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba a los pies de la torre donde la pelirosa y una rubia de prendas moradas iban saliendo de ésta, "¿Eh?" dijo el autoproclamado súper pervertido al salir de sus cavilaciones "Ah, hola Sakura tanto tiempo" respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa "Veo que te has vuelto una chica muy atractiva" elogió a la ojijade que se ruborizó levemente por las palabras del Sannin.

"Gracias Jiraiya-sama, por cierto ella es Ino Yamanaka" presentó la rosada a la rubia que hizo una reverencia al estar frente a una leyenda como lo era Jiraiya "Mucho gusto Jiraiya-sama" saludó la Yamanaka al peliblanco "Es un placer Ino ti también eres muy linda" expresó el Sannin haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la heredera, "Si usted está aquí eso quiere decir que ya Naruto llegó también cierto, me muero por verlo ya son 3 años que no nos vemos" dijo la Haruno con una sonrisa al querer ver a su amigo.

"(Demonios, ¿acaso a todo el que me encuentro me va a preguntar por Naruto?)" se preguntó el Sannin con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a las 2 féminas frente a él esperando su respuesta "Él se quedó entrenando un poco más, lo más seguro es que llegue mañana, dijo que quería perfeccionar una técnica antes de volver" debería poner un negocio como vendedor de mentiras pensó el Sannin al ver todo lo que estaba haciendo por no decir la verdad con respecto al rubio.

"Ese baka siempre entrenando" gruñó la rosada con molestia "Bueno si no lo hiciera no sería Naruto" dijo con una sonrisa Ino haciendo sonreír levemente al Sannin "Tienes razón en eso, bueno si me permiten tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade o me matará por demorarme" dijo totalmente nervioso el peliblanco adentrándose en el edificio de la Hokage, "Tal vez debimos decirle que Tsunade-sama está furiosa con él y Naruto por traerla y tomar el puesto de Hokage y lidiar con ese papeleo" murmuró la rubia a la pelirosa "Naahh no creo que Tsunade-sama le haga algo ma..." y no terminó la palabra al escuchar el sonido del ventanal de la oficina de Tsunade romperse en mil pedazos al tiempo que un conocido amante de las mujeres salía volando por el mismo mientras un grito salía de su boca y se perdía a la distancia "¡ES TU CULPA NARUTOOOOOOO!".

"... lo" dijo la rosada con una enorme gota en su nuca al igual que la Yamanaka "No que no Sakura" dijo Ino con una sonrisa nerviosa "Bu-bueno al menos no lo mató como dijo que lo iba hacer" dijo empezando a caminar tranquilamente seguida de la rubia "Supongo que tienes razón" suspiró Ino tomando rumbo a su casa.

En su oficina Tsunade respiraba de forma agitada mientras su puño extendido echaba humo por la fuerza empleada y una vena palpitaba fuertemente en su frente, atrás de ella una asustada pelinegra de nombre Shizune abrazaba a su cerdito mascota "(Y pensar que lo mandó a volar porque Naruto-kun no vino con él)" fue el pensamiento de la chica "Maldito viejo pervertido y estúpido rubio que no llega" murmuró la ojimiel con rabia mientras mandaba a su asistenta por alguien que reparara esa vidriera.

Jiraiya se levantaba despacio y con un fuerte dolor en su mejilla que lucía inflamada y roja del golpazo cortesía de la rubia Hokage que seguía mandando insultos al aire en contra de su compañero y su idiota alumno, "Rayos eso si me dolió" se quejó el peliblanco viendo en donde se encontraba "¿La entrada de la aldea?" se preguntó al ver las enormes puertas y para variar los guardias estaban en el último sueño... de nuevo; "Esos tontos no aprenden" dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se adentraba nuevamente en la aldea con una sola idea en la cabeza "(Mierda Naruto estés donde estés date prisa en llegar, no quiero saber que me hará Tsunade si duras más de 3 días en volver)" pensó el Sannin con la mirada en el cielo, de pronto una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su cara y con una nueva idea en la cabeza se dirigió a su destino "(Rubio bastardo afortunado, espero te diviertas bastante para mi material de trabajo)" pensó Jiraiya mientras caminaba a los baños termales de la aldea...

Mientras esto pasaba en la aldea de la Hoja, en un hotel en la capital de Kaze no Kuni (País del Viento) 3 figuras estaban en un cuarto sobre la cama totalmente desnudos, "(Ojalá la vieja no te mate Ero-Sennin, pero esto es mucho es mejor que regresar a la aldea)" pensó el rubio con una sonrisa algo pervertida al ver a las chicas sonrojadas frente a él tratando de cubrir su desnudes inútilmente...

Bueno ya vimos como será más o menos la historia, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima actualización de de 3 fics que no diré cuales son jejeje... JA NE... 


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todos mis lectores, hoy vengo con la actualización de este fic que tuvo el pegue que a mi me gusta que tengan mis fics jejeje, no tengo mucho que decir solo que he decidido darle un ligero cambio a la trama pero igual se que les gustará mucho, así que disfruten la lectura, pasemos a los reviews...

SrChangeling1: Gracias por tu review y si tienes razón con la forma de ser de Naruto pero bueno aquí tienes el Cap disfruta la lectura :).

Fernando-Urashima: Aquí está la continuación bro y las chicas tal vez se revelen hoy jeje.

TsukihimePrincess: Que bueno que te gustara Tsuki-chan :).

Naruhina: Ya está la actualización espero te guste y no la abandonaré por nada del mundo.

ediof606: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, las chicas a lo mejor descubres quienes son en este cap jeje.

Zafir09: Bro que bueno que te gustara el Cap, lo del trio creo que es obvio jeje y si pobre Jiraiya jaja, disfruta el Cap.

Regis Mark 5: Me alegro que te guste y trataré de hacer los caps más largos para el disfrute del público :).

Bien ahora si ya una vez respondidos los reviews vayamos a la renuncia de derechos y luego ¡A leer!...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto y Elementos de otras Sagas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, solo los utilizo con fines de entretener...

Cap 2 Un fantasma en el bosque

Tres días después

La predicción de Jiraiya había sido acertada con respecto a los días que su alumno rubio tardaría en llagar, esa mañana de jueves había recibido una carta por parte de su ahijado indicándole que después del medio día estaría llegando a la aldea con compañía, Jiraiya no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien era esa compañía después de todo habían estado juntos por casi dos años, ahora solo faltaba esperar y rezarle a Kami-sama que su compañera y Hokage no lo mataran por dejar que eso sucediera, "Se que hice lo correcto, ahora se podrá defender de los bastardos del consejo civil, Shinobi y ancianos" murmuró el Sannin sentado en una de las bancas que estaban en la entrada de la aldea a la espera de su alumno ya que casi daban las doce y debería de llegar en cualquier momento.

Junto al Sannin de los sapos se encontraban la pelirosa Haruno, el sensei del equipo 7, Hatake Kakashi que se encontraba leyendo su libro de pastas naranja recostado en un árbol cercano y más allá la Hokage y su asistente Shizune, Jiraiya suspiró por enésima vez mientras su vista seguía posada en la lejanía del bosque esperando la llegada de Naruto y compañía, solo esperaba que Naruto estuviera de buen humor para ver a todas las personas que lo esperaban.

"¿Qué tienes Jiraiya?, te veo preocupado" le preguntó Tsunade a su amigo de la infancia mientras su ceja derecha se alzaba con curiosidad "No es nada Tsunade-hime, solo me preguntaba si Naruto estará bien, a pesar de que se ha hecho muy fuerte me incomoda saber que anda por ahí solo ya que en cualquier momento un Akatsuki lo puede encontrar" dijo inventando algo rápido ya que sabía perfectamente que Naruto podría derrotar a un par de Akatsukis el sólo, lo que realmente le preocupaba era la compañía del Uzumaki y el como reaccionarían todos al saber la verdad y también estaba Naruto con su llegada al ver a varios de los presentes.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente en la aldea de la Hoja, cada civil hacía su trabajo ya fuera en el campo, en sus establecimientos o simplemente estaban en sus respectivas casas con sus familias disfrutando del momento, por otro lado los shinobis también cumplían con sus deberes en la aldea como afuera de ella; en el camino que conducía a la aldea varias figuras avanzaban a gran velocidad saltando entre las ramas del frondoso bosque.

"Entonces, ¿Se divirtieron mientras las demás no estábamos?" preguntó una de las figuras con una sonrisa pícara a las dos figuras que iban de último ocasionando que se sonrojaran con fuerza "¿Po-por qué d-dices eso?" cuestionó con ese rubor sobre sus mejillas una de las chicas "Vamos todas sabemos que esa sonrisa boba solo la tenemos cuando hacemos 'eso' con Naruto-kun" respondió la primer chica con esa sonrisa sugerente causando un sonrojo mayor en las dos féminas "Ya deja de molestarlas, todavía no están acostumbradas a tus bromas" le regaño la chica que iba a la par con mucha tranquilidad "Está bien está bien ya las dejo pero a cambio..." dijo para acercarse a la chica y susurrarle algo al oído y de inmediato se coloreó de una tonalidad rojiza "¿Tenemos un trato?" le preguntó con esa sonrisa por demás perversa "D-De acuerdo, p-pero será después de que t-todo esto pase" le respondió aún sonrojada la chica "Ustedes nunca cambian" dijo una quinta chica negando con la cabeza, ella que iba a la cabeza del grupo junto a un rubio de ojos azules cuya expresión tranquila y hasta algo aburrida cambió de repente al ver lo que se encontraba delante suyo.

Esto lo notaron las 5 chicas y se detuvieron al ver al ojiazul con una expresión por demás molesta y seria, "Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien?" cuestionó la chica que no había hablado hasta el momento acercándose al rubio, junto a ella las demás chicas también se colocaron a la par del rubio para ver que era lo que había detenido al ojiazul y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que había al frente de ellos.

"(Hay no se pondrá feo)" pensaron en conjunto al ver a 10 tipos seguramente criminales de poca monta llevar consigo a la fuerza a un grupo de niñas y mujeres de una manera deplorable ya que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, lo más probable es que las llevaran al mercado negro para venderlas en burdeles o dárselas de esclavas a algún sujeto rico que pagara bien por ellas.

"¡Caminen de una maldita vez que no tenemos todo el día!" les gritó el que parecía ser el líder de los criminales a las chicas empujándolas de manera brusca ocasionando que algunas cayeran al suelo ya que iban amarradas en fila india con cadenas y esposas, era un sujeto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y llevaba una gabardina algo vieja puesta encima de su ropa al igual que los demás miembros de esa banda criminal "Pero que inútiles ni siquiera caminar pueden" gruñó con molestia otro de los sujetos el cual era de tez blanca con los ojos grises y su cabello azul oscuro "Tal vez deberíamos darles un castigo jefe, así las probamos primero para saber cuales son realmente útiles y las demás las podemos matar para no perder más tiempo" sugirió otro de los tipos con una sonrisa torcida y perversa viendo a las féminas que se aterrorizaron más al ver sus expresiones, este sujeto tenía una cicatriz diagonal en su rostro desde el ojo derecho hasta su barbilla además de tener el cabello gris y su único ojo era negro "Tienes razón Kō eso debemos hacer" dijo el líder con perversión en sus palabras.

Pero los criminales no contaron con que la tierra empezara a sacudirse como si de un temblor se tratara y un pesado instinto asesino se dejara sentir en los bosques de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), los sujetos sintieron muchos escalofríos recorrer su espalda al sentir esa presión que estaba cayendo sobre ellos en ese momento, al voltear al origen de esa sensación vieron frente a ello a un chico de tal vez unos 17 años de edad, cabello rubio y algo largo llegando a sus hombros junto a unos ojos azules que se veían huecos sin rastro de vida que los atemorizó un poco, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón largo y negro con varias bolsas a los lados, su calzado eran botas de combate negras con la punta metalizada y su parte superior era protegida por un chaleco negro con gorro, está totalmente abierto dejando ver sus pectorales y abdomen perfectamente esculpidos con algunas cicatrices, este tenía un símbolo atrás de color rojo que era similar a una 'V' pero invertida en color rojo y en sus manos llevaba guantes igualmente negros sin dedos y placas de metal en sus dorsos con las figuras de un lobo en su mano izquierda y en la derecha una calavera.

Un poco más atrás habían cinco hermosas chicas vestidas de la misma manera totalmente de negro pero con los accesorios en distinto color para cada una de ellas, la cual era una blusa sin mangas con gorro, este estaba algo abierto dejando ver parte de su escote, el pantalón era largo con algunas cintas en los muslos y unas botas de tacón cubrían sus pies hasta las rodillas, en sus manos unos guantes sin dedos se extendían hasta los codos y unas cintas de igual forma los adornaban y en sus caderas unas pañoletas atadas con un pequeño nudo al lado derecho terminaba el conjunto de las chicas que se veían muy bien con esas prendas, la primera de ellas tenía las cintas y pañoleta roja, la segunda tenía los accesorios en naranja oscuro, la tercera en blanco, la cuarta en marrón y la última en gris.

Los árboles se sacudían con fuerza ante el mini terremoto que estaba causando el ojiazul en esos momentos, todos los criminales se pusieron a la defensiva sacando algunas armas como cuchillas, espadas, una hacha y otro una maza, "¿Quién eres maldito" habló el líder al sentir el instinto asesino desaparecer poco a poco aunque la tierra aún temblaba en esa parte del bosque sin embargo no recibió respuesta del rubio que empezó a caminar lentamente hasta los bandidos y con cada paso que daba la tierra se cuarteaba y las grietas se expandían a lo largo y ancho del sendero.

"(Realmente está enojado y no lo culpo después de todo lo que ha vivido en este tiempo es comprensible que se comporte de esta manera)" fue el pensamiento de la chica de blanco "(Sólo espero que no destroce mucho el lugar)" pensaron las chicas viendo como uno de los sujetos se abalanzaba hacia el rubio con una espada; en Konoha todos estaban alerta ya que desde hací cinco minutos no dejaba de temblar y ya se estaban preocupando de que ocurriera un desastre natural en cualquier momento, "Que demonios, nunca había pasado algo así por estos lados del continente" dijo Tsunade sosteniéndose de un poste al igual que Shizune, Jiraiya seguía sentado preguntándose a que se debía eso y más allá Sakura y Kakashi estaban de igual manera sostenidos por un árbol.

"Tsunade-sama ¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó la rosada a su maestra de manera preocupada "Deberíamos evacuar a los civiles Tsunade-sama, no sabemos si esto se pondrá más peligroso y llegue a ocurrir una desgracia" le dijo Shizune viendo las estructuras que se movían de un lado a otro y sabían que en cualquier momento se podrían derrumbar dejando civiles y ninjas bajo los escombros.

"¡ANBUS!" exclamó la rubia ojimiel con fuerza y a los segundos aparecieron los enmascarados usando chakra es sus pies para mantenerse y no caer "Comiencen con la evacuación de los civiles sin causar mucho alboroto no sabemos si se puede llegar a poner peor la situación" ordenó la Senju a sus subordinados que de inmediato acataron la orden y desaparecieron en un Shunshin, "Kakashi tu también debe... ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!" exclamó Tsunade viendo hacia el bosque donde un pilar de energía rojiza se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver ese extraño acontecimiento, "Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué es esa cosa?" preguntó la rosada de nombre Sakura a su mentor que no tenía una explicación para ese extraño suceso, "Primero este temblor que no acaba y ahora esto, ¿Qué sigue después?" dijo la morena viendo el pilar a la lejanía, Jiraiya abrió de golpe los ojos al comprender los que pasaba y solo pudo decir una cosa "¡MIERDA NARUTO!" antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin dejando en shock a los demás por esas palabras.

"¿Naruto?" dijo Sakura con confusión "¿Naruto-kun está causando esto?" preguntó Shizune a su maestra que no supo que responder "Yo iré con Jiraiya-sama, tal vez necesite ayude Tsunade-sama" dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "(¿Naruto de verdad eres tu el causante de esto?)".

Jiraiya corría por el bosque a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban, estaba preocupado por que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido al rubio, "(Maldición Naruto ¿Qué ocurrió para que hicieras esto?)" se preguntó el Sannin con desesperación al sentir en el aire una sensación a muerte que le erizó los vellos de la nuca "(¡Mierda realmente está enojado!)" pensó Jiraiya viendo grietas en el camino e incluso en algunos árboles "¡Jiraiya-sama!" exclamó el peliplata acercándose rápidamente al Sannin "Kakashi" le dijo simplemente el peliblanco siguiendo su camino mientras se acercaban cada vez más a su destino.

"¿En verdad Naruto está causando esto?" le preguntó el Hatake a Jiraiya que simplemente asintió a sus palabras "Así es, aunque todavía me pregunto que ocasionó esta reacción, Naruto no es de salirse de control tan fácilmente" dijo Jiraiya sintiendo varios chakras conocidos unos pasos adelante, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" se escuchó un grito por demás aterrador que resonó en el bosque que asustó un poco a ambos ninjas experimentados, al llegar a un claro se detuvieron abruptamente al ver la escena frente a ellos y francamente sintieron nauseas al ver todo lo que había en ese pequeño claro del bosque "(Naruto)" pensaron los dos ninjas uno con shock y el otro con cierto asombro.

Minutos atrás en el bosque

El sujeto que se lanzó hacia el rubio no supo que pasó exactamente, en menos de un segundo ese mocoso había desaparecido de su vista como si de un fantasma se tratase, al voltear para buscarlo sintió algo caliente bajar de su parte inferior y un fuerte dolor en su estómago, con horror bajó su rostro para ver que era lo que pasaba y su horror creció al ver su vientre abierto y los intestinos derramados en el suelo, lo siguiente que vio fue una afilada hoja de forma curva dirigirse a su garganta.

Un géiser de sangre salió despedido cuando la cabeza del pobre infeliz voló por los aires con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror al ver aquellos ojos de su verdugo, el cuerpo cayó junto a la cabeza y empezó a convulsionar mientras la sangre salía sin control bañando la tierra de un rojo intenso; "Ya saben que hacer" fue lo que salió de la boca de Naruto antes de formar un sello de mano, al instante la tierra se comenzó a licuar bajo los pies de los criminales que seguían en shock al ver a su compañero morir de esa forma tan sangrienta para luego ser arrastrados por un tipo de ola de tierra y escombros hasta un claro dejando a sus chicas atrás junto a las prisioneras que se habían desmayado por la sensación que el rubio emanaba.

"Bien, entonces a trabajar chicas" dijo la chica de rojo para sacar un pergamino de su mochila en el cual había un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de las exprisioneras "Menos mal siempre traemos ropa de sobra para cualquier emergencia" comentó la chica de la pañoleta blanca viendo que podía servirle a las féminas que seguían desmayadas "Supongo que llamaré a él para que limpie esto" dijo la de accesorios naranja para luego hacer unos sellos de mano.

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)!" exclamó poniendo su mano en el suelo para que luego una explosión de humo se hiciera presente, "¿En que le puedo servir mi señora?" preguntó la invocación con una voz grave y hasta algo tétrica "Necesito que te encargues de eso" le respondió señalando el cuerpo de aquel sujeto "Será un placer mi señora" contestó la criatura para luego acercarse y comenzar a devorar lentamente el cuerpo "Naruto-kun está más allá peleando con otros nueve, cuando termines con este llama a los otros y vayan a limpiar todo" dijo la chica recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la criatura "Así será mi señora".

Pasando al claro donde se encuentra nuestro protagonista, este estaba de brazos cruzados viendo hacia el frente donde los criminales lo veían con cierto temor pero su ira los cegaba al ver a un compañero caer de esa forma; "¡Maldito pagarás por matar a Kosuke!" exclamó el líder con fuerza pero tales palabras no parecían afectar a Naruto "¡A ÉL!" gritó el tal Kō lanzándose con un hacha en mano hacia el rubio que no se inmuto ni un solo instante.

"Simplemente no aprenden" murmuró el rubio deteniendo con su mano derecha la filosa arma para luego ejercer presión y romper el mango de hierro en dos denotando su increíble fuerza, con su mano libre en una explosión de humo hizo aparecer aquella arma singular con la que decapitó al otro sujeto, la blandió al frente y de un solo corte "¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" gritó el criminal al ver caer su brazo derecho que fue cercenado limpiamente.

"Ma-maldito" masculló el sujeto tomando distancia y sujetando su hombro donde la sangre salía sin control "Debes morir ahora" murmuró el rubio arrojando el arma al frente donde ese sujeto se encontraba, el arma viajó a toda velocidad y el tipo apenas le dio tiempo de esquivarla haciéndose hacia su costado izquierdo, pero no le duró mucho ya que sin que nadie pudiera creerlo una segunda arma idéntica salió en su dirección y esta vez no pudo quitársela de encima.

"¡AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" salió de la boca del sujeto al sentir esa arma enterrada en su estomago traspasándolo por completo ya que la punta del arma salió por su espalda "Hora del final" dijo Naruto tomando la cadena que unía su brazo al arma, con fuerza sobre humana tiró de la cadena hacia arriba y el arma se abrió camino a través del cuerpo del sujeto, los compañeros de Kō vieron con horror como el arma partía verticalmente por la mitad a su compañero, segundos después el arma terminó su camino y con otro jalón el cuerpo cayó con toda la parte superior abierta desde el estómago hasta la cabeza dejando que todos los órganos internos se esparcieran por el lugar.

"Bastardo no te perdonaré, ¡todos ataquen a la vez así no tendrá oportunidad!" exclamó el líder a sus otros bandidos que solo gritaron en confirmación a las palabras de su líder, rápidamente los siete criminales rodearon al rubio que sostenía esas armas tan raras, estas eran un tipo de espadas pero de hoja ancha y algo cortas, en la empuñadura estaban grabadas la cara de una especie de demonio con casco y encima de este un cuerno curvo hacia el frente, la hoja curva tenía un gancho en el inferior y rayas de tonalidades naranjas se encontraban a los lados de las cuchillas, éstas tenían unas cadenas al final de la empuñadura y se aferraban a los brazos del rubio con fuerza casi como si estuvieran pegadas a ellos.

"¡Ahora si bastardo vas a morir!" exclamó uno de los sujetos al lanzarse hacia el rubio seguido de los otros alzando sus armas para acabar con la vida del ojiazul, este al ver la acción de sus enemigos solo dibujo una sonrisa algo oscura, "Es tiempo de probar algo nuevo" susurró Naruto agachándose y enterrando las espadas en el suelo.

"¡Suparuta-gun (Ejército de Esparta)!" exclamó el rubio con fuerza al enterrar la cuchillas, segundos después alrededor del ojiazul se formaron unos escudos espectrales de color rojo con el mismo símbolo que Naruto portaba en su espalda, justo después de que estos se alzaran emergieron lanzas del suelo y en medio de los escudos que sin piedad alguna empalaron a los sujetos segándoles la vida de golpe dejando los cuerpos con miradas de horror en sus rostros, el líder que había presenciado toda la carnicería estaba en shock al ver a ese tipo acabar tan fácilmente con sus hombres, al momento su mente hizo click y recordó aquel símbolo en los escudos y su sospecha se confirmó cuando vio como desaparecía esa devastadora técnica y los cuerpos de sus hombres caían en pedazos al suelo y el rubio se ponía de pie lentamente.

Su piel antes bronceada ahora era de color blanca ceniza, sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules para ahora ser negros como la noche más oscura y su rasgo más llamativo era ese tatuaje que estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo y subiendo hasta su cabeza donde seguía su camino hasta llegar a su espalda y bajar por el centro de esta, al llegar a la parte baja se desviaba por su costado izquierdo para subir nuevamente por su pectoral y pasar sobre su hombro para hacer un tipo de espiral hacia adentro donde el tatuaje terminaba.

"¡E-eres t-tú!" murmuró el sujeto con miedo y terror en sus palabras "Veo que me conoces" dijo el ojinegro con una voz más profunda y aterradora "T-tú eres ese q-que llaman Gōsuto (Fantasma)" habló el tipo dejando caer su arma al suelo "P-por f-favor perdóname la v-vida" suplicó el sujeto dejándose caer de rodillas frente al rubio que cambió su cara a una sombría "Si lo hiciera volverías a contratar hombres y seguirías con t camino de criminal usando a pobres mujeres indefensas para tu beneficio personal y eso no lo permitiré, por eso petición denegada" sentenció el ojiazul dando un paso al frente para acabar con la vida de ese miserable hombre.

El sujeto al ver que no funcionó se paró y dándole la espalda al rubio salió corriendo con intenciones de escabullirse entre el bosque y perder al depredador que le iba a dar fin a su vida, Naruto al ver esto guardó sus espadas y en otra explosión de humo apareció lo que parecía ser un arco de color marrón con un diseño bastante original, con suma precisión apunto al centro de la espalda del sujeto y utilizando su poder una flecha hecha de fuego apareció en el arco lista para ser lanzada.

"Objetivo en la mira" susurró Naruto con esa voz profunda "¡Gōka (Infierno Ardiente)!" dijo una vez más el ojiazul "¡Fuego!" exclamó soltando la flecha que surcó el claro en cuestión de milésimas y se enterró con fuerza en la espalda del tipo traspasándolo de lado a lado causando una sola reacción en el criminal "AAARRRGGHHH" sangre salió de su boca y cayó al suelo al no poder sentir sus piernas ya que la flecha le atravesó con suma precisión el centro de la columna vertebral dejándolo inválido.

El ojiazul al ver su trabajo realizado simplemente chasqueó la lengua y la flecha explotó en una bomba de fuego que rápidamente comenzó a consumir el cuerpo del sujeto que nada pudo hacer para detenerlo "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" gritó de dolor al sentir su cuerpo siendo cocinado lentamente antes que la vida escapara de su cuerpo de forma permanente, fue en ese momento que Jiraiya y Kakashi llegaron al claro para ver ese espectáculo digno de una película de terror, "(Naruto)" pensaron los dos ninjas uno con shock y el otro con cierto asombro.

"¡Naruto-kun!" exclamaron las chicas llegando al lugar de los hechos para toparse con esa carnicería protagonizada por el rubio "Vaya, que desastre causaste Naruto-kun" dijo la chica de naranja observando el lugar "¿Ero-Sennin?" preguntó la chica viendo al peliblanco al otro extremo del claro junto a un peliplateado que nunca había visto pero rápidamente lo identificó como el sensei de Naruto por las historias que él les contaba a veces.

"¿Cómo se encuentran?" preguntó el rubio viendo al frente ya sin esa transformación que había sufrido minutos atrás "No tenían heridas graves, cuando despertaron nos contaron que esos sujetos las habían secuestrado de un pueblo cercano a Kawa no Kuni (País de los Ríos), les dimos ropa nueva, alimento y una de las invocación se encargó de llevarlas de vuelta a su hogar" contó la chica de gris al rubio que seguía viendo al frente, específicamente al Hatake que todavía seguía en shock al ver esa masacre hecha por el rubio.

"Ya veo, me alegro que estén bien, ahora podemos seguir avanzando a la aldea" dijo Naruto relajándose y volviendo a su estado normal para empezar a caminar seguido de sus chicas que esquivaban habilidosamente los restos de los cuerpos que aun seguían regados por todo el claro, al llegar al frente de Jiraiya solo le dio una mirada a este que entendió como un 'Luego te explico', Jiraiya asintió a su mirada y le puso una mano en el hombro de Kakashi causando que este por fin reaccionara.

"¿Naruto de verdad causó esto?" preguntó el enmascarado con impresión "Así es Kakashi, no se cuales fueron sus motivos pero de una cosa si te digo, Naruto solo hace esto cuando de verdad está enojado" dijo Jiraiya empezando a caminar detrás del rubio y las chicas "Una cosa más Kakashi" dijo Jiraiya viéndolo seriamente "Tsunade no debe de enterarse de esto y ninguna otra persona tampoco ¿entendido?" cuestionó al Jounin que parpadeo confundido "¿Por qué no Jiraiya-sama y quiénes son esas chicas nunca las había visto?" eso es una larga historia que solo Naruto tiene derecho a contar y con respecto a lo de no decir nada es porque ¿Qué crees que diría Tsunade o cualquier otro conocido de Naruto si dijéramos que él mató por no decir que mutiló a más de ocho personas sin razón aparente?" dijo y preguntó el peliblanco al pupilo de su alumno estrella "Supongo que tiene razón" finalizó Kakashi viendo con detenimiento al rubio y ese extraño símbolo en su espalda que además las chicas también lo llevaban en sus blusas.

"(Prepárate Konoha, el Fantasma ha regresado y está sediento de venganza)" pensó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa oscura viendo la entrada de la aldea donde varios lo separaban ansiosos de verlo pero el no tenía ese mismo sentimiento, esta sonrisa la vieron sus chicas y también sonrieron de una forma discreta con un solo pensamiento en sus cabezas "(Siempre te apoyaremos en todo, es una promesa de por vida o dejo de ser Uzumaki y tu esposa)"...

¡Corte! Bueno chicas y chicos ya vimos un poco sobre las capacidades de pelea de Naruto, imagino que ya saben de donde saqué las armas y el sobrenombre cierto?, pues si será un ligero cross con ese videojuego, el ¿por qué? pues porque, porque, porque YOLO jejeje, en mi página de facebook estaré dejando imágenes con el traje de las chicas así como las armas y el tatuaje de Naruto para que le echen un vistazo, espero que les gustara el Cap y si lo se soy un troll al no revelar quienes son las chicas pero eso le da más suspenso al fic jejeje, nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo Cap de otro fic... Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction... Cuídense JA NE...

PD: Les gustó la transformación del rubio y su actitud? 


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas mis queridos lectores aquí con un nuevo Cap de esta emocionante historia que ha sido de su total agrado, hoy veremos cosas interesantes y una que otras sorpresa que estoy seguro los sorprenderán bastante jejeje, antes de leer pasemos a los reviews y luego a divertirse leyendo...

CCSakuraforever: Amiga que bueno que te gustara el Cap y si Naruto obtuvo poderes asombrosos...

jbadillodavila: Gracias por el review...

Zafir09: Bro Naruto será un poco oscuro pero solo contra quienes lo merecen, su personalidad será seria y aveces burlona pero no lo pienso hacer totalmente oscuro no pierdas cuidado y no te preocupes en algún momento lo terminaré pero dejarlo botado nunca jejeje...

Alex-Flyppy: Que bueno que te gustara el cross bro, desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo pero no sabía como, creo que quedó bien jeje, hoy se conocerán las chicas por fin y espero que sean de tu agrado...

wolf1990: Me alegro que te gustara el fic, aquí tienes la conti, disfruta el Cap...

arcanine9407: Que bueno que te gustara el fic, espero que lo que tengo preparado para los siguientes caps sean lo suficientemente bueno para que te guste jejeje disfruta el Cap :)...

npvh: Aquí tienes el Cap que lo disfrutes...

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto, God of War y otros elementos utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener...

Cap 3 La llegada de un Clan

A paso lento nuestro héroe avanzaba hacia las puertas de la aldea donde varios más ya se habían reunido para esperar su llegada, tal era el caso del equipo Kurenai, el equipo Asuma y el equipo Gai que habían llegado luego que el temblor terminará ya que estaban ayudando a los civiles a refugiarse para que ninguno saliera herido.

Jiraiya y Kakashi iban detrás del grupo de chicas que a su vez iban detrás del rubio que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa algo torcida y espeluznante que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno ocasionando que Jiraiya sonriera nerviosamente al conocer esa sonrisa, a Kakashi se le pararon los vellos y unos horribles escalofríos le pasaron por su espalda y las chicas no les importó mucho aunque a más de una sintió derretirse, "(No se que planeas realmente Naruto, pero muero por ver la cara del consejo jejeje)" pensó el albino Sannin viendo la entrada cada vez más cerca de ellos, "(¿Qué habrá pasado para que Naruto se comporte de esa manera, ni siquiera me saludó cuando me vio y eso que era el más social del grupo)" pensó Kakashi viendo detenidamente a su alumno rubio liderar el grupo, "(Genial, tenían que haber tantos esperando mi llegada)" pensó Naruto con algo de molestia al ver a los diferentes equipos junto a sus maestros, Hokage y asistente en la entrada.

Las chicas al ver que la entrada estaba a menos de veinte metros sacaron de sus bolsillos un tipo de velo en color negro y se lo colocaron en sus bellos rostros como precaución, esto lo notó Kakashi y alzó su ceja con curiosidad ante el hecho pero le restó importancia al asunto, después de todo no había sentido nada hostil en ellas así que no había de que preocuparse.

"¡Ya vienen!" exclamó la copia de Gai llamando la atención de todos que se acercaron para ver la llegada de su viejo amigo aunque se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de look que había sufrido Naruto, pero se sorprendieron aún más al ver a 5 chicas con cuerpos de infarto detrás de él vistiendo el mismo atuendo, Kiba empezó a babear al ver semejantes figuras y se imaginó siendo el "macho alfa" de ellas, incluso se podría jurar que sangre salía de su nariz, realmente algo malo tenía ese chico.

Por su parte las chicas tenían miradas llenas de celos, incluida la siempre seria Kurenai y la tranquila Shizune miraban con envidia a las desconocidas, Tsunade tenía una sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su rubio idiota de vuelta aunque le extraño la mirada de Naruto, ya no era esa mirada resplandeciente llena de alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba, no, ahora era una mirada algo fría e incluso oscura que causó que un escalofrío viajara por su espalda.

Al llegar a la entrada Naruto vio a todos y cada uno de los presentes que lo veían sorprendidos por ese cambio, a su lado las chicas también veían analíticamente a los ninjas de la Hoja memorizando sus rostros para eventos futuros, "Naruto que alegría verte de nuevo" saludó Kotetsu al estar en el puesto de vigilancia fue el primero en saludar "Vaya que has crecido, con que te alimentas ¿con esteroides?" bromeó Izumo ocasionando una pequeña risa en las chicas y una delgada sonrisa en Naruto, "También me alegra verlos, ¿Podemos pasar?" preguntó el rubio a los Chunnin "Solo tienes que apuntar tu nombre en el registro de entrada a la aldea al igual que... Emmm... ¿Tus amigas?" dijo Kotetsu con curiosidad viendo a las chicas que se veían atractivas con esas ropas "Se podría decir" respondió Naruto apuntando su nombre para posteriormente pasar el lapicero a las chicas que de una en una se fueron apuntando, al finalizar la de pañoleta roja entregó el libro cerrado a Izumo para luego seguir su camino siguiendo a Naruto que se había adelantado unos pasos de ellas, Kotetsu con curiosidad se fijó en los nombres de las chicas y su mandíbula fue a parar al suelo al ver el apellido de las chicas, "Oye Kotetsu, Qué te pasa?" preguntó el castaño a su compañero que solo atinó a darle el libro, Izumo con calma lo abrió y se fue a la última página escrita, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer los últimos 6 nombres escritos ya que todos empezaban con el apellido Uzumaki.

"He vuelto de mi entrenamiento Tsunade-sama" dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia hacia su líder, acto que imitaron las ahora conocidas Uzumaki, "(¿Tsunade-sama?¿Desde cuándo me llama así?)" se preguntó la rubia ojimiel, "Es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto" dijo aún algo desorientada la Hokage, "Naruto que alegría verte" dijo la rosada acercándose al rubio para saludar "No puedo decir lo mismo Haruno" respondió Naruto con una voz fría sorprendiendo a todos que no le dijera Sakura-chan como siempre lo hacía y a Sakura dejándola helada ante su inexpresiva respuesta.

"¿Qué te pasa Baka?, Sakura te saluda después de tres años y tu le respondes de esa forma" exclamó la rubia Yamanaka "No te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer Yamanaka así que ten cuidado con lo que hablas" respondió de igual forma el Uzumaki dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos los presentes por sus palabras, "Jajajaja creo que es mejor hablar en otro sitio no lo crees Tsunade-hime" habló de forma nerviosa Jiraiya a su compañera que sólo asintió a su respuesta ya que todavía estaba muy conmocionada por la actitud de Naruto, "Lo mejor será ir a mi despacho, ahí podremos hablar con más calma" dijo Tsunade cambiando su expresión a una entre seria y preocupada "¡Todos ya pueden volver a sus quehaceres!" exclamó la Hokage comenzando a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea donde la Torre Hokage se alzaba.

Jiraiya comenzó a seguir a Tsunade al igual que Naruto y las chicas dejando a sus compañeros de academia y senseis todavía muy consternados por las palabras bruscas de Naruto hacia las féminas, Kiba fue uno de los primeros en reaccionar al ver pasar a las chicas frente a él y como un buen idiota hizo algo que le costaría muy caro, 'Plaf' resonó en ese sitio la nalgada que le dio a la chica de pañoleta blanca que chilló ante ese acto y que Naruto parara en seco y apretara sus puños "(¡Ooohhhhh nooooo!)" pensó Jiraiya alarmado al ver la acción de Naruto, "Dime muñeca, ¿No quieres ser la perra de este macho alfa?" preguntó con total arrogancia el Inuzuka que causó que su maestra simplemente negara con la cabeza ante las idioteces de su alumno, aunque debía admitir que esta vez si se pasó con la nalgada, solo esperaba que la chica no le hiciera algo malo y realmente tenía razón, la chica no le haría nada malo... sería Naruto.

"¿Quién te crees para hacer eso imbécil?" preguntó sumamente molesta la chica de pañoleta roja "Solo lo hice para que conociera su lu..." y sus palabras murieron ahí al recibir un derechazo en su rostro que lo mandó a estrellarse con el muro que protege la aldea causando que quedara incrustado y casi en la inconsciencia junto al muro que se agrietó un poco ante el impacto, estaba seguro que se le habían quebrado un par de muelas al sentir ese dolor fatal en el interior de su boca.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" gritó de dolor al sentir otro golpe en la boca del estómago, pero no fue el único ya que seguido de ese vino otro y otro y otro más, Naruto seguía golpeando sin piedad a Kiba que ya estaba más muerto que vivo, sus costillas ya estaban destrozadas y sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca sin control manchando la ropa de Naruto que seguía con la paliza hacia el Inuzuka, "¡Alguien por favor haga algo lo va a matar!" exclamó la ojiroja llevándose sus manos a la boca en estado de desesperación, Kakashi así como Asuma y Gai reaccionaron e intentaron parar al rubio pero al acercarse y tomar a Naruto para apartarlo fueron repelidos por la increíble fuerza de Naruto que los mandó a volar con un golpe a cada uno para posteriormente seguir con la golpiza hacia Kiba que a duras penas ya podía respirar.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban horrorizadas al ver el acto cometido por su compañero y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al ver a Naruto convertido en un monstruo, porque era la única palabra que lo describía en ese momento, Tsunade así como Shizune no estaban en mejores condiciones, no podían creer que su 'hermano' e 'hijo' estuviera cometiendo ese acto en contra de un aliado y amigo, los demás compañeros quisieron ayudar pero Jiraiya los detuvo ya que era muy peligroso para ellos, el Sannin se acercó a Naruto y aplicándole una llave lo tomó con fuerza.

"¡Naruto detente de una maldita vez!" exclamó el Sannin a su ahijado que ejercía demasiada presión para intentar soltar la llave, "¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO PAGARÁ LO QUE LE HIZO, NADIE TOCA A UNA DE ELLAS Y SALE VIVO, TU BIEN DEBERÍAS SABERLO!" replicó el iracundo Uzumaki intentando alcanzar al Inuzuka que ya casi no respiraba "¡Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero detente ahora o puedes ir a prisión o peor te pueden sentenciar a muerte por matar a una aliado!" contradijo el albino mientras respiraba de forma acelerada al retener al Uzumaki aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo por más tiempo "Kurenai lleva a Kiba al hospital ahora, no podré retener por mucho más tiempo a Naruto" dijo Jiraiya a la ojiroja que asintió débilmente y con pasos temblorosos llegó donde su alumno que ya empezaba a colapsar, con sumo cuidado lo alzó y desapareció en una explosión de humo con rumbo al centro médico no sin antes ver a Naruto con miedo y horror absoluto preguntándose que le había sucedido durante su viaje.

"¡Maldita sea Naruto detente de una puta vez!" exclamó Jiraiya soltándolo para colocarse en posición de pelea "¡Quieres pelear, aquí te espero!" dijo desafiante Jiraiya "¡No juegues conmigo Jiraiya, no porque seas mi maestro me contendré!" rugió Naruto sacando sus espadas en una explosión de humo causando que Jiraiya sonriera nerviosamente "(Mierda de verdad está enojado, nunca había sacado las espadas contra mi)" pensó el Sannin apresuradamente.

"Naruto-kun ya detente por favor estoy bien no pasó nada" dijo la chica acercándose al rubio que la miro y esta le sonrió "Chicas" murmuró el rubio Uzumaki "Nosotras agradecemos que seas tan protectoras con nosotras y nos encanta pero tranquilo no tienes que ponerte así contra Jiraiya-sama" dijo la chica de naranja con una sonrisa al igual que las otras ocasionando que Naruto bajara las espadas y estas desaparecieran, "Ven vamos a la Torre a terminar esto, ya después hablaremos con calma en la casa" dijo la chica de gris "Tengo una idea de como liberar tu estrés Naruto-kun y se que a todas nos gustará ayudarte, pero eso será después de conversar con Hokage-sama" propuso la chica de rojo con esa sonrisa sugerente que sonrojó a las demás pero asintieron a sus palabras.

"Jiraiya, ¿Qué, acaba de pasar?¿Por qué Naruto hizo eso?" preguntó la Hokage aun en shock a su compañero "Solo te puedo decir que Naruto ya no es el mismo ingenuo que era antes Tsunade, el descubrió cosas muy delicadas y se dio cuento que este mundo no es un cuento de hadas, esas chicas son muy importante para Naruto y cualquiera que se acerque a ellas con malas intensiones terminará igual o peor que ese Inuzuka" fueron las palabras de Jiraiya viendo a Naruto que ya respiraba de forma calmada al estar rodeado de sus chicas que le sonreían con ternura, "Deben ser muy especiales para que haya cometido ese acto tan violento contra un compañero" murmuró la castaña asistente recordando cada golpe "Y lo son Shizune, cada una de esas chicas son una parte importante en la vida de Naruto, el preferiría asesinar o ser asesinado mil veces antes que alguien le hiciera daño a una de ellas" esto lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa aunque luego cambió al ver a los amigos de Naruto con miedo en sus ojos ante tal escena.

"Ustedes" dijo Jiraiya con autoridad atrayendo la atención de los chicos y chicas "Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto o se las verán conmigo entendido" con autoridad dio su veredicto ocasionando un asentimiento colectivo en todos "H-Hai Jiraiya-sama" respondieron todos ante la orden "¡Ahora largo de aquí!" exclamó con fuerza el Sannin, en menos de un segundo todos se habían dispersado temiendo lo que les haría Jiraiya, "Naruto vamos, ya luego te daré aquello" le dijo Jiraiya al rubio que asintió levemente antes de quitarse la parte superior del traje para colocarse otra prenda ya que esa estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre de Kiba.

Tsunade y Shizune no quisieron preguntar más ya eje estaban seguras que luego Naruto les contaría todo, no por nada las veía como parte de su familia, así con paso tranquilo avanzaban hacia la Torre atrayendo la atención de muchos trascendentes la mayoría civiles que veían de nuevo al "Chico Demonio" con recelo, ellos hubieran esperado que el Sannin lo matara durante ese viaje y así deshacerse de una buena vez de él pero ese no había sido el caso, otros y véase hombres miraban con lujuria a las chicas Uzumaki ya que esos trajes se acentuaban a sus curvas y se preguntaban si estarían disponibles para pasar una noche de "diversión", eso obviamente no iba a suceder ya que estando Naruto de por medio jamás lo permitiría.

Al llegar a la puerta principal uno de los consejales la esperaba, eso no auguró nada bueno en el grupo que dando un suspiro se posicionaron frente a Danzō, aquel viejo halcón de guerra que ya muchos problemas había causado en el pasado, presente y seguramente también el futuro, "¿Qué te trae aquí Danzō?" preguntó Tsunade con una voz dura que no inmuto al vendado hombre, "Es por la reunión del consejo Hokage-sama" casi escupió el honorífico causando un gruñido en Naruto ya que ese tipo nunca le había caído bien y menos como se comportaba frente a Sarutobi, arrogante, prepotente, con aires de grandeza, es más ahora que lo pensaba se parecía bastante a su bastardo compañero Uchiha y eso le causó gracia, "¿Se puede saber de que te ríes mocoso?" le preguntó el Shimura con esa voz de superioridad "Me causa gracia como te pareces al bastardo de Sasuke, arrogante, creyéndote superior a los demás, pero en realidad parecieran como si tuvieran un palo en el trasero jajaja" se burló Naruto causando que todos se riegan por sus palabras y Danzō se enfureciera pero por el momento no podía hacerle nada, ya se las pagaría más adelante.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado, a que reunión te refieres Danzō, que yo me acuerde no había ninguna reunión hoy" dijo Tsunade mientras se limpiaba una lágrima por la risa causada "Es para hablar de algunos temas relacionados con el dem... Naruto" se corrigió el viejo ninja comenzando a subir por las gradas al segundo piso donde la sala del consejo se encontraba, Jiraiya así como Tsunade y Shizune gruñeron al escuchar eso y más al saber que Danzō casi se le sale ese maldito sobrenombre que le tenían a Naruto, por su parte las chicas se mantuvieron tranquilas pero la sensación que generaba ese sujeto les daba pequeños escalofríos por la espalda, Naruto comenzó a seguir a la momia y detrás de él los demás iban conversando, al menos los Sannin que se preguntaban que carajos iba a suceder dentro de esa sala.

Al llegar a la puerta de dicho lugar Danzō fue el primero en entrar casi como si él fuera el amo y señor del recinto, Tsunade fue la siguiente seguida de Shizune y Jiraiya, finalmente Naruto pasó la puerta y las chicas se colocaron en fila detrás de él casi como si fueran su guardia personal, la sala era bastante amplia con una mesa rectangular en el centro bastante grande ya que habían varias donde fácilmente podían sentarse unas 22 personas, Tsunade tomó asiento en la silla principal dando su lugar como máxima autoridad, a su derecha se colocó Jiraiya y un poco rezagada a la izquierda se encontraba Shizune junto a Naruto y las chicas, a la derecha de Tsunade se encontraban sentados el consejo Shinobi comandado por los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chōza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Hyuga Hiashi, además de 3 asientos disponibles que representaban los clanes Uchiha, Uzumaki y Sarutobi, del lado contrario se encontraba el consejo civil siendo Haruno Mebuki la representante principal y los otros 8 asientos estaban ocupados por dueños de importantes establecimientos, al final se encontraban los consejales del Hokage siendo estos Danzō, Koharu y Homura.

"Creo que podemos comenzar esta reunión" dijo Homura con voz arrogante "Quieto ahí vejestorio, falta que llegue alguien y para mi es la persona más importante en esta reunión" dijo Naruto con una voz fría asustando levemente a los civiles e impresionando a los líderes por esa manera de hablar "¿A quién llamas vejestorio?, me debes respeto mocoso" dijo el consejal totalmente molesto "A los únicos a quien debo respeto es a Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei y..." las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpidas al abrirse la puerta y que la persona que faltaba entrara, "Lamento la demora, el viaje de regreso de Taki a la aldea se complicó un poco con el temblor" se justificó la persona con una voz amable, su vista viajó a través de la sala y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al rubio ojiazul parado atrás de Tsunade "Naruto-kun, mi muchacho que alegría volver a verter luego de tanto tiempo" dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio "Es bueno verte de nuevo... Otosama" respondió Naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre que correspondió el abrazo, la mayoría tenía la boca pegándole al suelo por la forma en que el rubio se refirió hacia la persona, las chicas por su parte estaban conmovidas al presenciar el reencuentro de padre e hijo y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos al sentir la felicidad que albergaba al rubio, al separarse del abrazo el hombre le dedicó una mirada curiosa a las chicas pero no dijo nada, ya luego le preguntaría a su hijo por ellas.

"Es bueno que esté devuelta Sandaime-sama" Chōza dio su comentario al viejo hombre "Gracias Chōza-kun, también me alegro de haber retrasado y encontrarme con Naruto-kun después de 3 años" dijo el ahora conocido Sandaime o su nombre verdadero Sarutobi Hiruzen (N/A: Esa no se la esperaban verdad) mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio con Naruto ahora tras él y las chicas, "Ya que sensei regresó en el momento justo doy por iniciada esta reunión" dijo Tsunade con esa voz firme que siempre la caracterizaba.

"Como vengo llegando no se a que se debe esta reunión" dijo Sarutobi con calma "La verdad nosotros tampoco sabemos a que va todo esto" dijo Inoichi un tanto aburrido "Estamos aquí para que Naruto nos cuente todo sobre su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama" Mebuki fue la que dio la explicación del porque la reunión causando que todos los shinobis presentes estrellaran su mano en su rostro "No son más tontos por falta de vitaminas" dijo en un susurro Chōza negando con la cabeza "Problemático, eso no se puede contar así porque si" fue el turno de Shikaku de expresar su pensar "Eso es imposible, ningún clan y mucho menos un puñado de civiles tiene derecho de saber el entrenamiento que el cachorro hizo durante su viaje con Jiraiya-sama" dijo la matriarca Inuzuka, "Lo que el joven Uzumaki haya hecho en su viaje no es de nuestra incumbencia, los shinobis no podemos andar divulgando los entrenamientos, técnicas y demás cosas que hagamos, cada ninja tiene sus secretos y nadie puede hacer algo al respecto" la voz Shibi como siempre era seria y sus palabras lógicas demostraban que los civiles eran una bola de mediocres.

"Es un simple Genin, es su deber dar explicaciones a sus superiores" fueron las palabras de Koharu "Si ese fuera el caso solo le daría razones a Hokage-sama y Otosama, el honorable consejo Shinobi que merece respeto y el despreciable consejo civil no tienen porque meterse en mis asuntos" la voz de Naruto resonó fuerte en su posición causando molestia en los civiles por la forma de ser llamados "Solo eres un maldito demonio con aires de grandeza" gruñó un civil sin darse cuenta en como había llamado al rubio, de inmediato un instinto asesino muy pesado se dejó sentir en el lugar proveniente de Hiruzen, Jiraiya y Tsunade que no iban a permitir que nadie insultara a Naruto, los civiles estaban realmente asustados y los shinobis así como los consejeros apenas se podían mover, en un rápido movimiento la chica de pañoleta blanca estaba detrás del sujeto con una Sai en su garganta "Vuelve a decirle de esa forma a Naruto-kun y yo misma te arrancaré la cabeza" le advirtió pasando la punta del arma por su garganta ocasionando que una linea de sangre se formara y bajara por este, "¿Qui-Quién e-eres tu?" preguntó el sujeto que era un tipo gordo de unos cuarenta y calvo "No le doy mi nombre a basuras como tu" le contestó quitando el arma del cuello para luego desaparecer en un segundo y volver a su sitio.

"(Es demasiado rápida esa chica, apenas vi ese movimiento)" pensó Tsunade bastante impresionada dejando de liberar el instinto asesino al igual que Jiraiya y Sarutobi, "(Es interesante la velocidad que esa chica tiene, es por mucho la velocidad de un Jounin o un ANBU)" pensó con curiosidad el anterior Hokage, "Dejando eso de lado, me interesa saber quienes son estas jovencitas y el ¿Por qué están aquí?" dijo y preguntó Koharu viendo a las chicas que miraron a Naruto que solo asintió a su pregunta muda.

"¿Estás seguro Naruto?" preguntó el Sannin al rubio que solo asintió "En algún momento se tiene que saber" con esas palabras las chicas se quitaron el velo dejando a las vista sus hermosos rostros, la primera en presentarse fue la chica de pañoleta blanca "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Ryūzetsu" se presentó la chica que tenía el cabello blanco y ojos de un color morado claro con un patrón de círculos en su esclerótica, cabe mencionar que todos quedaron mudos y sumamente asombrados ante el apellido, "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sasame, un gusto" con una pequeña reverencia la chica de pañoleta naranja se presentó, sus ojos eran oscuros y el color de su cabello es naranja oscuro.

Luego de Sasame fue el turno de la chica de la pañoleta marrón, "Yo soy Uzumaki Hokuto" la chica era una belleza con el cabello café y ojos de un tono morado oscuro, "Soy Uzumaki Karin, el placer es suyo" fue lo que dijo la pelirroja de lentes y ojos rojos que portaba la pañoleta del mismo color, "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sora, mucho gusto" la última chica que portaba la pañoleta gris era sin duda alguna muy hermosa con esos ojos oscuros y el cabello plateado, "Y somos las esposas de Uzumaki Naruto-sama" se presentaron en conjunto las chicas.

A todos en la sala les iba a dar un infarto al escuchar esa última frase, "¿Es-Esposas?" preguntó Tsunade con los ojos abiertos a más no poder "Así es" respondió Karin de manera tranquila "¿Pe-Pero cómo?" preguntó la morena desconcertada "En serio quieres saber" inquirió la paligris a la asistente de la Hokage "Eso no es posible, este chico no puede tener esposas, aún es menor de edad y la poligamia no está permitida" dijo Mebuki dando un punto sólido, lástima que Naruto ya tenía un contraataque para eso, "En realidad un Clan que quiera renacer de nuevo está en todo su derecho de ejercer la poligamia" dijo Naruto causando que los shinobis abrieran sus ojos con sorpresa "¿Naruto-kun no me digas que...?" preguntó Sarutobi recuperándose de la sorpresa de saber que su nieto estaba casado y en partida quintuple "Así es Otosama, el clan Uzumaki de la antigua Uzushiogakure no Sato va renacer de sus cenizas" le dijo al viejo hombre que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al saber que su hijo sabía acerca de sus antepasados.

"Estás loco mocoso, dado el caso a quien deberíamos darle ese privilegio de renacer su clan aquí en nuestro aldea es a Uchiha-sama cuando regrese" fue la voz de Homura quien sonó en la sala para desagrado de los shinobis "Ese Uchiha se fue por cuenta propia, no se porque no se le ha puesto en el Libro Bingo" esta vez fue Hiashi quien habló y todos le dieron la razón "Esas son tonterías, Uchiha-sama regresará para convertirse en el Hokage de la aldea y su clan prospere" Mebuki sonaba muy segura de sus palabras y tal vez le hubiesen creído, sino fuera porque los líderes, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, las chicas Uzumaki, Hiruzen y Naruto estaban riendo con fuerza.

"El Uchiha jajaja Hokage jajaja que buena broma jajaja" reía Chōza sosteniéndose el estomago al igual que sus compañeros "Renacer el clan jajaja ni en sus mejores sueños jajajaja" esta vez era Tsunade quien reía a carcajadas "Dudo que pueda hacerlo jajaja con los gustos que tiene jajaja mira que irse con Orochimaru jajajaja" Sora estaba apoyada a una pared riendo junto a sus hermanas de clan que rieron más fuerte ante eso dicho.

"Ya jajaja dejando las bromas de lado jajaja Naruto les tiene un presente jajaja" dijo Jiraiya limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo derecho "Es cierto, como se me había olvidado, consejo civil de Konoha, consejeros de la Hokage y honorable consejo Shinobi, les tengo un obsequio que de seguro adoraran cuando lo vean" dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino de color blanco con las orillas negras del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrirlo y extenderlo a lo largo de la mesa, "Espero que les guste jejeje, Kai (Liberación)" en una explosión de humo apareció algo que hizo que todos abrieran grandes sus ojos "No saben lo que me costó conseguir esto" dijo Naruto con total burla al ver las expresiones de todos, en la mesa un cuerpo sin cabeza, una mano y un pie reposaba, en otra explosión de humo la cabeza apareció y todos reconocieron quien era al ver esos ojos de singular color, "¡Uchiha-sama!/¡Uchiha!/¡Sasuke!" exclamaron todos al ver los ojos rojos del Sharingan en el rostro desfigurado del Uchiha traidor...

Bien chicos como vimos pasaron varias cosas que de seguro les sorprendieron cierto, Sarutobi está vivo, Sasuemo muerto, ya conocimos a las esposas de Naruto y para quien se lo pregunta, la identidad de Sora será revelada en el siguiente Cap, si quieren saber más acerca de los fics pasen por mi página de facebook donde estaré dejando fotos de las chicas, el link está en mi biografía, nos vemos pronto con otro nuevo Cap, de despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction, JA NE...

PD: ¿Se esperaban que Sarutobi estuviera vivo?...

PD 2: ¿Adivinan de que anime es Sora?... 


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas chicos y chicas, disculpen la enorme demora pero estoy seguro que este Cap les gustará, no tengo mucho que decir solo pedir disculpas nuevamente, disfruten el Cap.

hamlet.santiago: Disfruta el Cap bro :) .

wolf1990: Aquí tienes el Cap, difrútalo.

alexzero: Bro no es la de Digimon, mucha sangre habrá en este fic, lamentablemente no habrá sexo, pero igual será un fic que te llegará a gustar.

uzumakidragneel559: Creo que a todos les gustó esa parte.

alexander1993: Nadie esperaba eso bro, y sobre las chicas solo estarán esas cinco chicas, será un miniharem.

Zafir09: Eso mismo bro, un Naruto gris será el de este fic, las momias pronto se irán al Hell, lo de quien es hijo pronto muy pronto llega jeje y el Sharingan luego explicaré eso.

TsukihimePrincess: Tienes toda la razón Tsuki-chan hay cada loco en este mundo jeje.

CCSakuraforever: ¡No más emo! Jeje gracias por el review.

Fernando-Urashima: Gracias por tu comentario bro, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

jocker: No es esa Sora jeje.

naruko: gracias por el review :) (soy hombre).

Naruto Mercer: Aquí tienes la conti, disfruta el Cap.

Naty9430: Creo que a todos les gusta un Naruto así y no te preocupes que no la borraré.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto, God of War y otros elementos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

"Soy el Fantasma de Esparta" personajes hablando.

"(Los Dioses caerán)" personajes pensando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap 4 Una reunión interesante

Silencio.

El silencio reinaba en la Sala del Concejo de Konoha, miradas de incredulidad, otras de terror, algunas de sorpresa, pero la mayoría miraba con asco el cuerpo en estado de putrefacción de lo que alguna vez fue el último Uchiha leal a la aldea.

El cuerpo de Sasuke yacía sobre esa mesa con una mueca de terror adornando su putrefacto rostro, era fácil reconocerlo por esos ojos rojos que aún después de muerto reflejaban terror absoluto.

El rubio y compañía sonreían con auténtica malicia recordando ese día en el que le dieron caza hasta encontrarlo oculto en una cueva con múltiples heridas, no le dieron oportunidad de tan siquiera defenderse, prácticamente fue masacrado por el grupo aunque el verdadero asesino fue el ojiazul al arrancarle la cabeza con sus peculiares espadas.

Más allá Jiraiya también sonreía un poco al ver las expresiones del Concejo Civil y momias concejales, era tan placentero ver sus caras de miedo, incredulidad y furia por parte de Danzō, Naruto tenía mucha razón, ellos eran tan manipulables que jugando las cartas correctas caerían de su trono sin tan siquiera enterarse.

"¡¿Por qué mataste a Uchiha-sama? maldito Demonio!" gritó Mebuki iracunda mirando al chico tras Sarutobi.

"Ara ara, ¿ya empezamos con las ofensas?, ya veo de donde Sakura sacó lo imbécil" dijo Naruto con gracia.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!" chilló la mujer levantándose de su asiento.

"En primer lugar, no entiendo que hace el Concejo Civil aquí, ustedes están de representantes de los diferentes comercios de la aldea, no tienen que intervenir en las reuniones que tengan que ver con los shinobis" dijo Naruto con seriedad ganando la atención del lado ninja ya que eso era cierto.

"Segundo, a todos ustedes y me refiero a la fracción civil y momias, les hablo como me de la gana ya que no ejercen poder sobre mi, ese poder lo tiene la Hokage, Jiraiya y el Sandaime" las quijadas cayeron al suelo por parte de muchos presentes.

"Tercero, la muerte de este traidor está más que justificada, traición a la aldea, aliarse con el pedófilo, atentar contra la vida de un líder de clan, robar los pergaminos secretos del clan Uchiha cuando el heredero es el único con el derecho a leerlos" la fracción ninja estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho por el rubio.

"Sasuke-sama era el heredero, tenía todo el derecho" rebatió Koharu con una cara de furia.

"Te equivocas momia, el verdadero heredero es Itachi Uchiha" esa verdad cayó como agua fría para muchos.

"Ese traidor no merece ser el heredero, ¡mató a todo su clan!" chilló otro civil disgustado con Naruto.

"No es más traidor que el bastardo de Sasuke, mira que irse con Orochimaru, de seguro pateaba con la otra" varias risas se escucharon en la sala de reuniones.

"Estaba siendo controlado por la Marca de Maldición" dijo Danzō sosteniendo su bastón con fuerza.

"Otra mentira para intentar explicar los errores del idiota, la Marca solo mostraba quien era en realidad" explicó el chico con calma.

"¡Hokage-sama como permite que este simple Genin nos hable así!" chilló Mebuki mirando la rubia Hokage.

"¡ANBU! Lleven el cuerpo del Uchiha para que los médicos y el departamento de IyT se encarguen de él" habló Tsunade mientras aparecían tres enmascarados y procedían a llevarse el cuerpo putrefacto.

"En realidad Naruto puede decir todo eso y más, hace un año fue promovido a Jounin y se le dieron todas las ventajas para restaurar el Clan Uzumaki en la aldea" explicó dejando boquiabiertos a todos en la sala.

"¡PERO ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!" rugió Homura desde su asiento.

"Así como lo oyen, Naruto desde ahora será parte de este Concejo como representante de su clan, el clan hermano que ayudó a levantar la aldea desde cero junto al Senju y Uchiha" eso dejó en shock a la mayoría ya que desconocían esa información.

"¿Eso es cierto Sandaime-sama?" preguntó Inoichi viendo al viejo hombre que asintió.

"Muy cierto, Hashirama-sensei buscó ayuda del antiguo clan Uzumaki de Uzu no Kuni, Ashina-sama, el líder de ese entonces sin dudar brindó su ayuda en la construcción de la aldea, como agradecimiento, Hashirama-sensei utilizó el remolino que era el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, lo modificó un poco y tomó forma del actual símbolo que utilizan los shinobis en sus bandas y chalecos tácticos, además le ofreció el cincuenta por ciento de todo al clan Uzumaki como pago por sus servicios" eso último dejó en silencio a todos en la sala.

Todos miraban al rubio ojiazul con miedo y sorpresa, si lo que decía Sarutobi era cierto entonces...

¡NARUTO ERA EL DUEÑO DE LA MITAD DE LA ALDEA!

"E-Eso es mentira" balbuceó un civil con terror en su voz.

"Es totalmente cierto" dijo Tsunade con calma mientras un sello aparecía en la mesa y en una explosión de humo apareció un libro grande de tapas rojas con el símbolo de la aldea en la portada.

"¿Qué es eso Hokage-sama?" preguntó Chōza con curiosidad.

"Este libro lo escribió mi abuelo Hashirama, en el está detallado las leyes de la aldea, así como la historia de su fundación, cuando se nos da el título de Hokage podemos leer este libro" explicó la rubia mientras abría el libro y buscaba entre sus páginas.

"(Desconocía el origen de ese libro, ahora todo será más difícil)" pensó el tuerto apretando con fuerza su bastón.

"Lo encontré" dijo Tsunade mientras se aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

"Uzumaki Ashina-dono, el Shodaime Uzukage de Uzushiogakure no Sato, en Uzu no Kuni, nos brindó su ayuda para la construcción de la aldea, el clan Uzumaki fue muy generoso con nosotros al crear los sellos que protegen las murallas, como agradecimiento por su ayuda, Madara y yo decidimos que el símbolo de su clan fuera parte fundamental de la aldea, como pago por sus servicios, ofrecimos el cincuenta por ciento de toda la aldea a nuestra aldea hermana" leyó Tsunade al tiempo que algunos miembros del consejo se ponían azules.

"Por supuesto Ashina-dono no aceptó tal propuesta" eso causó que algunos suspiraran de alivio.

"Por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo" eso de nuevo tensó al concejo.

"Si algún día un descendiente de Ashina-dono llegaba a Konoha y pedía la paga, esta se le daría sin miramientos, al final se acordó que sería un veinticinco por ciento que se daría como pago" esto tranquilizó a la mayoría de los miembros.

Primero solo sería una cuarta parte de la aldea lo que tendrían que pagar, igual era mucho pero no tanto como la mitad.

Y segundo era imposible que Naruto fuera descendiente de dicho hombre, el rubio solo era un huérfano sin familia que Sarutobi encontró junto a una nota cerca de la aldea donde decía su nombre y apellido.

La historia por obvias razones estaba alterada, Hiruzen la había inventado para mantener seguro a Naruto, según había explicado el día que Kyubi fue liberado en la aldea, el regresaba de un viaje y encontró al retoño muy cerca de la aldea con la pequeña nota.

Su instinto paternal floreció y recogió al pequeño para llevarlo a la aldea, en su trayecto vio con horror como el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, peleaba férreamente contra el colosal ser, en un acto desesperado del rubio y su esposa, pidieron a Sarutobi al niño para encerrar al demonio en su interior.

Al principio se negó, pero al ver como el rubio y esposa estaban agotados no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, utilizando aquel legendario Fuuinjutsu Minato invocó a Shinigami y pidió encerrar al Kyubi dentro del niño, la deidad sin dudarlo aceptó ya que la paga era muy buena.

Al terminar el sellado procedió a cobrar su pago, la vida de la pareja Namikaze Uzumaki, Sarutobi vio con dolor como la vida abandonaba la vida de ambos ninjas y el pequeño dormía muy cómodo en aquel altar.

Esa fue la historia que había contado Sarutobi en aquella ocasión, al final todos aceptaron la versión del Sandaime, pero el rubio recibió todo el odio de la aldea ya que era su culpa que sus héroes murieran o eso fue lo que entendieron los civiles y la mayoría de los ninjas.

"Si ese el caso, no hay que preocuparse, Naruto simplemente tomará el liderato del clan, es imposible que sea pariente de ese Uzumaki siendo él un huérfano" habló Mebuki con prepotencia.

"Aquí está el árbol genealógico de todos los clanes de Konoha, incluido el del clan Uzumaki, mi abuelo lo escribió en su momento y luego los demás Kages lo siguieron escribiendo" habló con calma la rubia mientras leía nuevamente.

ÁRBOL GENEALÓGICO - CLAN UZUMAKI

"Uzumaki Ashina se casó con Uzumaki Maki"

"Tuvieron un hijo de nombre Uzumaki Makoto"

"Makoto se casó con Uzumaki Hana"

"Ambos tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Uzumaki Kaito"

"Este se casó con Uzumaki Meguri"

"Procrearon una hija llamada Uzumaki Kushina"

"Kushina se desposó con Namikaze Minato"

"Dieron a luz a un niño de nombre Uzumaki Naruto"

La sala quedó en un silencio sepulcral, los ninjas abrieron sus ojos con asombro al enterarse que su amigo y Hokage tuvo un hijo con la pelirroja, ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de dicho evento, los civiles se llenaron de horror al saber que ese niño que maltrataron eran hijo de su héroe, eso era imposible, simplemente no podía ser.

Los consejeros de la Hokage no estaban en mejores condiciones, Homura estaba aterrado con la noticia, él era el responsable de los muchos ataques que sufrió Naruto durante su niñez, Koharu se encontraba nerviosa, al parecer Naruto si era el legítimo dueño de esa paga que todavía el clan Uzumaki no había cobrado.

Por su parte Danzō estaba hecho una furia, ese maldito mocoso era el hijo del estúpido Yondaime, eso quería decir que era el dueño de los secretos del clan Uzumaki que se encontraban escondidos en la casa donde alguna vez vivió la pareja, él había estado trabando en secreto para entrar a esa casa y robar los pergaminos que Kushina tenía, pero el asunto se había complicado por la maldita barrera que tenía la casa.

Tsunade, Hiruzen y Jiraiya tenían sonrisas de burla en sus rostros, era tan satisfactorio y placentero ver las caras de los civiles y consejeros, ellos se creían los amos y señores de la aldea y ahora llegaba un supuesto don nadie a reclamar algo del que nadie estaba enterado.

Naruto y esposas también sonreían con satisfacción, ahora si era el momento de cobrarse todas y cada una de las humillaciones que los civiles le habían hecho, como disfrutaría ver sus rostros cuando se enteraran lo que tenía planeado.

"¿E-Es hijo d-de Yondaime-sama?" preguntó Mebuki señalando al rubio.

"Por supuesto que lo es, solo tienen que quitarle las marcas en sus mejillas y es una copia idéntica a Minato" dijo Jiraiya con obviedad.

"Eso no puede ser, Kushina-sama no estaba embarazada" dijo Koharu con nerviosismo.

"Nadie lo sabia, solo sensei, Jiraiya y yo quien se encargó de su embarazo" explicó Tsunade con tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos de ese suceso?, eramos amigos de Minato y Kushina" preguntó Tsume con curiosidad.

"Como saben Kushina era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, su embarazo complicaba todo ya que el sello se podía debilitar, como medida de contingencia Kushina fue enviada a una cabaña detrás del Monte Hokage, ahí Jiraiya podía mantener el sello estable y Tsunade se encargaría de vigilar el embarazo sin necesidad de ir al hospital" explicó Sarutobi con sabiduría.

"¿Pero el mocoso no era un huérfano que usted encontró?" preguntó otro civil con desagrado.

"Esa historia es falsa, Minato tenía muchos enemigos, si alguno se enteraba que el Yondaime Hokage había tenido un hijo, no dudarían en intentar dañarlo para ganar fama y cobrarse caro todo lo que Minato causó en la anterior guerra, por eso inventé esa historia" habló el viejo hombre con calma.

"A Naruto se le dará la mansión Namikaze, así como su herencia y el dinero que Minato y Kushina ahorraron toda su vida, además del pago por el tratado Senju - Uchiha - Uzumaki" dijo Tsunade mientras Naruto asentía y más de un civil palidecía.

"Gracias Hokage-sama" agradeció el rubio mientras sus chicas hacían una leve reverencia como agradecimiento.

"Naruto-kun, toma asiento a la par mía, este asiento le pertenecía a Kushina pero ahora es tuyo" dijo el ex Hokage señalando el asiento a su izquierda quedando así entre Sarutobi y Tsunade.

"Gracias Otosama" agradeció el chico tomando asiento con tranquilidad y las chicas se colocaban detrás suyo casi como su guarda personal.

Al sentarse un sello brilló en la mesa y seguido apareció el símbolo del clan Uzumaki brillando con fuerza, reconociendo así a Naruto como dueño de ese asiento en el concejo Shinobi.

"¿Algo más?, imagino que Naruto-san y... Emmm... Sus esposas, estarán cansados del viaje y querrán descansar" dijo Shikaku con aburrimiento.

"Todavía el dem... Uzumaki no ha dicho como mató a Uchiha-sama" dijo aquel civil escupiendo el apellido.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los Sannin y Sarutobi que gruñeron ante el comentario del viejo hombre.

"Es cierto a mi me gustaría saber como derrotó a Sasuke" mencionó Danzō viendo al rubio que le sostuvo la mirada mientras sentía un pequeñísimo malestar en su mente.

"No fue difícil, iba acompañado por unos ninjas de Oto, mis chicas se encargaron de los tipos, yo seguí a Sasuke que al verme salió corriendo, lo encontré en una cueva, estaba malherido y aproveché para asesinarlo, le corté una mano para que no hiciera sellos, para que no huyera le corté un pie y al final le arranqué la cabeza" dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra que aterró a más de uno por esa demencial sonrisa.

"Y-Ya veo" murmuró Inoichi desde su asiento.

"Por cierto, el veinticinco por ciento de la aldea que me pertenece lo repartiré entre mis esposas, cada una de ellas tendrá un cinco por ciento y cada quien escogerá que hacer con ese porcentaje" dijo el rubio mientras todos se tensaban, por un momento se olvidaron de ese detalle.

"Como tu digas Naruto, al fin y al cabo es tuyo, tú decides que hacer con el" dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba de su silla.

"Si no hay nada más que decir doy por acabada esta reunión" al instante todos se pusieron de pie para irse de esa sala, en especial Danzō que tenía que ir a preparar su próxima jugada, pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

"Se me olvidó decirte Danzō" dijo el rubio mientras la momia lo volvía a ver.

"Si intentas meterte nuevamente en mi cabeza con ese maldito Sharingan que le pertenecía a Shisui, te lo arrancaré al igual que los que tienes en tu brazo derecho" habló gélidamente el ojiazul.

El rostro de Danzō pasó de sorpresa a una de terror, ese rubio demonio sabía ese secreto, era imposible, nadie conocía lo de su brazo y menos que el ojo era de Shisui, con miedo chasqueó los dedos y ANBUS con máscaras lisas aparecieron, en una explosión de humo la momia huyó dejando confundidos a los pocos que quedaban en lugar.

"Muy pronto le llegará la hora a ese vejestorio" murmuró Ryuuzetsu mientras las demás chicas asentían.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Naruto-kun" preguntó el viejo hombre con curiosidad.

"Es algo que luego te contaré Otosama, por ahora quisiera ir a descansar" dijo el rubio con calma.

"Vamos a mi oficina Naruto, ahí te daré las llaves de la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki" habló la rubia mientras salía del salón seguida de la pelinegra.

"Mañana te espero en mi casa Naruto-kun, tenemos mucho de que hablar" dijo Sarutobi saliendo del recinto para ir a su complejo.

"Hai Otosama, mañana las chicas y yo estaremos en tu casa" respondió el rubio al tiempo que las chicas asentían.

Naruto y compañía siguieron al peliblanco Sannin hasta el despacho de la rubia que ya tenía un par de pergaminos en el escritorio.

"Bien Naruto, aquí tienes las llaves de tu casa, en estos pergaminos están algunos documentos de gran importancia para que les eches un vistazo, en este otro está la herencia que tus padres te dejaron" dijo la rubia Hokage dándole las llaves y ambos pergaminos.

"Muchas gracias Hokage-sama, con su permiso nos retiramos" dijo el rubio mientras Sora y Karin tomaban los pergaminos para luego desaparecer todos en un destello amarillo dejando boquiabiertas a las mujeres.

"E-Ellos han..." tartamudeó Shizune sin poder completar la oración.

"¡E-Es el Hiraishin!" exclamó Tsunade viendo a Jiraiya que sonreía levemente.

"Así es Tsunade-hime, Naruto y sus esposas conocen el Hiraishin" habló el Sannin con calma.

"De Naruto en algún momento lo esperaba, ¿pero ellas Jiraiya? ¿Por qué?" preguntó la Senju mirando al peliblanco.

"Fue la condición de Naruto para que se lo enseñara, o eran todos o ninguno" fue la explicación del Sannin.

"Es simplemente sorprendente" dijo quedamente la pelinegra.

"Realmente fue algo sorprendente, Naruto duró un mes para dominarlo, la última en aprenderlo fue Sasame quien duró dos meses y medio" este hecho dejó en shock a las ninjas.

"Me estas vacilando Jiraiya" dijo la rubia mientras el Sannin negaba.

"Por supuesto que no Tsunade, incluso les enseñé el Rasengan y duraron un mes en perfeccionarlo, esas chicas son un prodigio entre las kunoichis" habló con orgullo el Sannin al poder presumir que era maestro de seis espectaculares ninjas.

"¿De dónde salieron esas chicas? ¿Y cómo se casaron con Naruto-kun?" preguntó Shizune con curiosidad.

"A Sasame la conocimos durante aquella misión de investigar aquella guarida de Orochimaru antes de irnos de viaje" dijo el Sannin rememorando aquel suceso.

"Recuerdo que Naruto dijo algo sobre una chica del clan Fuuma" murmuró la rubia mientras Jiraiya asentía a sus palabras.

"Naruto conoció a Hokuto durante una misión en Hoshigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Estrella", creo que en conjunto con el equipo Gai" la rubia y asistente recordaban aquella misión.

"Karin se nos unió mientras viajábamos por Kusa no Kuni, ella es una Uzumaki verdadera" ese hecho dejó impresionadas a las kunoichis, no era común encontrar Uzumaki.

"Ryuuzetsu era una fugitiva de la Prisión de Sangre, la condenaron a cadena perpetua por un crimen que no cometió, pudo escapar de dicha prisión y la encontramos en lamentables condiciones, al final se encontró al culpable y ella quedó exonerada de toda culpa" Tsunade y Shizune estaban impresionadas, era imposible escapar de dicho lugar y que saliera hablaba muy bien de ella.

"Por último Sora" dijo el Sannin mientras se empezaba a poner nervioso.

"¡Qué pasa con ella Jiraiya? ¿Es una amenaza?" preguntó la Hokage con dudas.

"No es eso Tsunade-hime, pero su identidad le traerá muchos problemas a Naruto" habló sombríamente el peliblanco.

"¿Por qué dice eso Jiraiya-sama?" preguntó la morena con intriga.

"Ustedes conocen la identidad de Sora, después de todo ella atacó la aldea hace diecisiete años" dijo seriamente el Sannin mientras los ojos de las kunoichis de abrían de golpe.

"E-Es imposible" susurró la alumna de Tsunade.

"¿Me éstas diciendo que ella es...?" preguntó Tsunade al tiempo que Jiraiya asentía.

"Si Tsunade-hime, Sora en realidad..."

"... Es Kyubi no Yōko" dictó el Sannin causando una única reacción en las mujeres.

"¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!" exclamaron con incredulidad y sorpresa las experimentadas mujeres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien chicos y chicas aquí tienen el Cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto nos veremos con otra actualización, sin más que decir se despide de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo Ryuu-Sannin, El Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction... JA NE...

PD: ¿Se esperaban que Sora fuera Kyubi?

PD2: El personaje de Sora es de Yosuga no Sora.


End file.
